


we're all stories in the end

by honeybaked_hamilton



Category: Doctor Who, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, bUT i read way too much fanfic ya feel, i am not a fanfic writer i'm more of an essayist like our boy hammy so yeah pls comment/critique, i love the vincent van gogh episode so much, idk i'll add more tags as i go, just you wait..., vincent and the doctor au, yall are not ready for the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybaked_hamilton/pseuds/honeybaked_hamilton
Summary: ““Vincent and the Doctor” but the Doctor takes Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton to see Hamilton live on Broadway.” The idea isn’t mine originally; credit goes to @sweetestinthemiddle on tumblr. I found the prompt on hamilton prompts! so this is my first ever fanfic, like i said i'm more of an essayist like our son a.ham so pls comment ! mostly it's eliza's reaction to selected songs in hamilton and there'll be some fluff some angst some laughs some sobs i hope ??? and lin/leslie/pippa meeting eliza...we'll see.*updates once a week, hopefully





	1. the timeless widow

 

**Richard Rodgers Theater, New York / August 6, 2015**

Amy was suspicious. The doctor was being nice, too nice. It was just a month ago that Vincent Van Gogh happened. Then again, who was she to say no to a Broadway show on opening night? One about Alexander Hamilton (a fellow fiery Scot, mind you) to boot. Time-traveling with the Doctor has turned Amy into somewhat of a history nerd. A week back, the Doctor promised to take her to the planet Barcelona but since the Doctor is notoriously bad with directions they ended up partying for a few dizzying days with Benjamin Franklin in Paris instead. That trip prompted Amy to learn more about the American Revolution and she read biographies galore, especially about Alexander Hamilton. The Doctor thinks it’s because they’re both gingers, but Amy thinks she connected with that founding father the most because of their shared inability to back down from a fight, their flirty, feisty personalities, and okay, maybe, just because he was also a ginger. 

They were strolling aimlessly around the theater district when they noticed a large crowd in front of the theater where they were going to watch _Hamilton_ later that night.

“Shall we investigate?” Amy smiled at the Doctor. The Doctor and Amy saw a handsome man with black hair tied back into a bun holding a microphone, eagerly addressing the crowd, “The whole thing started because I picked up a book and fell in love — “ 

“Well, I like him already, whoever he is” The Doctor said jubilantly.  

“ — and so I’m just going to read you the first five paragraphs of this book, and to find out the ending you’ll have to see the show.”

The crowd fell silent as the man with the bun started reading aloud. Amy’s jaw began to drop as the man started talking about Alexander Hamilton’s widow, Eliza Schuyler Hamilton. She was so mesmerized by the reading that she was surprised to find herself shedding tears along with the crowd and the man, at the mention of the widow longing for a reunion with “Her Hamilton”.

“I am so tired. It is so long. I want to see Hamilton,” as the black haired man tearfully recited the widow’s words, he told the crowd, “I hope you all get to see Hamilton!” 

Amy still recovering from the emotional description of Eliza Hamilton looked up to see the Doctor looking thoughtful and curiously mused aloud, “Amelia Pond, what would you say to a quick detour before the show?”

 

**Hamilton Grange, New York / December 1804**

Eliza Hamilton, still in mourning, was gazing wistfully at the bust of Her Hamilton in the parlor when she heard it. A mysterious whooshing noise beckoned her out to the garden. 

In the months passing _that day_ , Eliza rarely ventured out to the garden. The wilting flowers and rotting cabbages stirred her grief. They reminded her of when she used to relentlessly tease her husband for his poor attempts at gardening. He would pout at her and determinedly mumble about how his garden would be immensely better than Jefferson’s. Still, she mused, it would have been utterly unbearable without the aid of her dear sister Angelica. Angelica took charge. She tended to the house, the children, and to Eliza, in the dark months that followed. But the grief still sat like a lump in her heart. The day-to-day was easy, the monotony of it gave her comfort. But she was now responsible for raising their seven children alone and it was late at night when she tossed and turned. Alexander’s empty spot in bed glaring at her, she wondered what the future held, just as Her Hamilton used to obsessively worry over —— what would be their legacy?

The sight that stood before Eliza rendered her speechless. A tall, blue box stood before her. Adorned with windows and a door framed with the word “POLICE” and what seemed to be a lantern sat on top of the peculiar structure. When suddenly, two people emerged out from it. 

“And that, Pond, is why Washington does not like macaroni” said a quizzical looking man with a round, red hat perched on his head to a woman with hair resembling a warm fire as she playfully rolled her eyes at him.   

“Oi! Doctor! You landed the TARDIS right on her cabbages,” cried the red-headed woman.

Eliza suddenly remembering herself, looked up at the unexpected guests. “Don’t fret over those dear, those cabbages were doomed from the start," she explained.

Before Eliza could invite them in for a drink, the man rushed forward in an attempt to kiss her hand. Eliza, blushing for the first time in a long time, quickly brought her hand back exclaiming, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself!” while the woman called Pond knocked his hat off his head. The woman gave Eliza a warm smile and a look that conveyed embarrassment on her companion’s part.

“Right, sorry. Different times, galaxies, that’s too many cultural behaviors to sort through. So, introductions! I’m the Doctor,” said the man with a cheery smile, “And this is Amelia Pond” nodding to the woman.

“Amy is fine,” said the woman now outstretching her hand to Eliza. 

“Pleased to meet you both, but I have to admit I’m surprised at how you emerged out of that small of a box and how you came to be in my garden?” Eliza inquired, shaking hands with her guests. 

“Well, this isn’t any ordinary box,” said the Doctor as if he was telling an old joke. 

“Oh? What makes it extraordinary?” 

“It travels in time…and in space”

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you, what?”

Amy and the Doctor shared a smile while Eliza looked in between them trying to decipher their meaning.

“What would you say if we told you we could reunite you with your Hamilton for say 2 hours accompanied by some singing and dancing?” asked Amy with a kind knowing smile

 


	2. history is happening in manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Eliza's reactions to Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Sir, My Shot, and The Schuyler Sisters!

**Richard Rodgers Theater, New York / August 6, 2015**

 

 **“** It’s bigger on the inside?” said Eliza, still in awe of the blue box’s impossible nature while Amy was explaining what a musical was, and that there was one about her husband. 

 

The TARDIS let out a wheeze as it softly landed. As they walked in the theater, a girl ran up to Eliza and lifted what looked like a small mirror above themselves (or as Amy later tried to explain, a “selfie”) and gushed that she loved her cosplay of Eliza. But before Eliza had any time to react, Amy and the Doctor were walking her to the front row. “Psychic paper really is a blessing,” Amy mused. There would have been no way the Doctor and Amy could afford these tickets otherwise. 

 

Eliza gazed in wonder at the amount of people gathered in the theater. Had they really all come together to watch a musical about her husband? As the lights dimmed, a tall, charming, black man walked out as he started singing, “How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore. . .”

 

**_Alexander Hamilton_ **

 

She felt like she was at Sunday service, she sat reverent as the actors sang in exalt about her husband. The endless rhymes soothed Eliza and she found herself unconsciously tapping her foot along to the melody. She was surprised when the actors sang about her late husband’s childhood. How had they known? Alexander rarely spoke about his childhood, his immigrant status was used against him politically, so he tried to hide his Caribbean roots. She remembered one night in particular when Alexander, in a voice close to tears, had recounted his past to her. The grief of losing his mother, surviving a devastating hurricane, and having to be self-reliant at a young age all fueled his ambition. 

 

Then her Hamilton came onstage, except it wasn’t _Her Hamilton_. This Alexander had black hair that was tied back, facial hair, and darker skin. But he carried himself as if he were, with a strong brow and a determined look in his eyes. 

 

**_Aaron Burr, Sir_ **

 

Eliza could feel a small scowl form on her face at the mention of Aaron Burr, she knew how the story ended between him and her husband better than anyone. But seeing her husband portrayed so young, fresh-faced and eager brought on a small smile. She laughed outright surprising Amy and the Doctor when John Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan made their entrance, they were rowdy and _loud._ They were pounding on the table, mugs of ale in their hands as they sang and made very interesting noises as they cupped their hands over their mouths. When she looked quizzically over at Amy, she whispered, “beatboxing” in explanation. 

 

**_My Shot_ **

 

As the Doctor and Amy danced freely in their seats to the beat, Eliza felt her own head nod along. She smiled ear to ear at the miles a minute this Hamilton sang, mimicking her husband’s constant prattle. She felt breathless just listening to this Hamilton sing. When did he come up for air? 

 

_A colony that runs independently_

_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly_

_Essentially, they tax us relentessly_

 

Eliza felt herself go beet red at Hamilton’s swear, the actor certainly had the same strong tongue. Perhaps in more ways than one as her Alexander showed her on many occasions. . . 

 

She let out a small giggle at Lafayette’s verse, his broken English seemingly adorable. 

 

However when the John Laurens actor sang,

 

_But we’ll never be truly free_

_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_

 

She felt the shame churning in her stomach, knowing her family was a slave-owning one. Alexander did write against the cruelty of slavery but she realized with a jolt, for all their talk by perpetuating the practice, they were a part of the problem as well. 

 

It wasn’t until she heard the music dim and a light shone on Hamilton alone, singing, “ _See, I’d never thought I’d live past twenty_ ” that she felt her heart clench.

 

**_The Schuyler Sisters_ **

 

Eliza sprang in her seat at the mention of her father’s name, her name, and her sisters' names sung by Aaron Burr. The woman portraying her was beautiful, it was flattering. This version of herself had long silky black hair that seemed to gleam, a periwinkle satin dress, and the voice of a songbird. She was floored in surprise that there was a song about her and her sisters, she assumed since the musical was about her husband that she’d be of little mention. As she looked to her left, Amy had a beaming smile and both thumbs-up. The three Schuyler sisters danced in unison, as if they were planets in orbit. She couldn’t believe the actresses had encapsulated each of their personalities; Angelica’s fierceness and Peggy’s sweet naivety. She remembers strolling the bustling city streets, everyone impassioned by the inevitable war and feeling alive from the energy it created. 

 

She couldn’t believe the snort of laughter that came out of her when Burr tried to flirt with her sister. The face the on-stage Angelica made while singing, “ _Burr, you disgust me_ ” was a sight to behold, she wished to remember it forever. She was overjoyed at this depiction of her sisters and herself, they were educated, confident, and freely open in their opinions. Eliza felt herself mimicking the Eliza on-stage, moving to the rhythm in her seat. Amused as she, the Doctor, and Amy shared a look before raising their arms as the Schuyler Sisters did whenever they sang, “Work!”

 

_Look around, look around_

_at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

 

Eliza’s eyes closed and a small content smile adorned her face as she let the words embed themselves into her skin. 

 

These past few months have been some of the hardest Eliza has faced. Yet being here, hearing these melodies about her husband and herself, she felt at peace. As Amy held her hand, Eliza mused that yes, history was truly happening in Manhattan. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did y'all think? It's actually kinda challenging thinking from the pov of the real eliza since i'm so used to pippa's eliza!
> 
> I have all 12 (?) chapters planned out song wise, i'm going to skip a few songs here and there that don't really pertain to eliza's pov I think, some songs will be longer some will be shorter. but basically the whole album is gonna be represented so don't worry too much!
> 
> thanks for waiting (ahhh) a week! I promise i'll try and motive myself to write/update more!

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh so what do y'all think? hit me up on twitter with your thoughts i'm really curious! @punkhamilton
> 
> also if you haven't seen the opening night ham4ham omg here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKjE6zYk27I 
> 
> it is so emotional i'm such a crybaby tbhtbhtbh wallow with me


End file.
